They Call It Love
by Christa Morgan
Summary: MorganGarcia fluff. So cute! Please read and review. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **As always, I will announce that I have NEVER claimed, nor will I EVER claim, to have owned Criminal Minds or the lovely characters that are in it. That is the work of the writers (please come off of strike) and the brillaint actors and actresses.

I am overly obsessed with the MorganGarcia fluff/relationship/etc. and I've noticed others are as well. This fic is not based off of any other fics that I have written, its a loner. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**Penelope starred at her reflection in the mirror, "Its only one date, Garcia," she told herself, half-expecting her extremely beautiful reflection to answer her. She shook her head and ran her hands down the front of her red dress, which was barely low cut, and had three-quarter length sleeves, as if to flatten it. This, however, was a normal appearance to her, since she _did_ have an extremely odd sense of style. It was style, none the less. 

So she was slightly nervous. That was nothing to be ashamed of, was it? It was only Derek, afterall. But then again, it was Derek at his apartment, where she'd never been, alone, having dinner, an actual date. She was ready for a suprise, of some sort. But didn't know what _sort_ of suprise. Hopefully it was a good suprise, she knew it would be. It was Derek Morgan, after all. Her Chocolate God. Oh, yes! Her hot stuff, sweetness, the man she'd loved secretly for as long as she'd known him but never had any courage to admit. She knew it was stupid and petty to have a crush on a man she didn't find herself in the same league with.

With a shake of her head, whose blonde curls shook with it, she turned on her navy blue stilletos and grabbed her leopard print bag, slipping on her suede coat and walking out the door.

* * *

Derek grinned slightly as he made everything perfect for the date with his baby girl, in his apartment, alone, and he was extremely excited. This wasn't like the normal dates that he went on. For example, he had never invited another girl to his house for a date. But this one was special. She was Penelope Garcia. His goddess, his baby girl, his sweetness. He knew this had to be perfect. Because he loved her. He, too, doubted that she felt the same way. Perhaps she felt that their flirting was just some joke that meant nothing to him? Well, truthfully, their flirting meant the world to him and he didn't care what anybody thought. 

He lit the candles, and put the plates on the table for he knew she would be here soon. He had cooked, for her. Despite his sister's thoughts, he knew that he could cook and he would because this night was very important to him. Derek grinned wider as he listened to the knock at the door, and Clooney barked loudly. "Shh you," he sat, patting the overly large puppy on the head before heading to the door. With a sincere smile, he opened it to see Penelope in her goddessness and beautifulness. "Don't you look stunning?"

Penelope laughed slightly, "Why wouldn't I? I should be dressed in gold when I'm on a date with a hot god like yourself."

"I'm the one who should be honored for a date with a beautiful goddess like _yourself_," he smiled, "Come in?"

Penelope smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't say no to that gorgeous smile, hot stuff." she teased slightly as she nearly tripped over Clooney while starring star-struck at Derek's gorgeousness.

Derek laughed as he steadied her and shooed the dog away. "Don't worry about him, he is just overly loving."

"Wonder where he gets that," she teased again and looked around. "I shouldn't have expected anything less." She added with a smile as she looked into the dining room where the dinner sat.

"What? You deserve it," he said and led her in, pulling out her seat for her after taking her purse and jacket and putting it on the coat rack.

"Oh do I?" she flirted with a wider smile.

"Of course you do," he said, dishing out the beautiful dinner.

"Who knew you could cook?" she said with a smile as he leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Your sweet, you know that?"

"Anything for you, baby girl," he told her as he sat down, watching her take a bite. "How's it?"

"Wonderful." she said happily. "Why'd you do this for me?"

"I told you, you deserve it," he replied, the charming smile still wide on his face.

"I'm not _that_ wonderful, and you and the rest of the team are the ones who do all the work," she said, modestly.

"Woah, woah, woah! What'd you do with _my_ Penelope Garcia?"

"What do you mean?" asked Penelope as she looked up from her food.

"Your usually all arrogant with me," he laughed.

"Oh?"

"Yes! You do know that I can see right through your act, don't you?"

"What act?"

"Is something on your mind that you'd like to talk about with me, baby girl?"

"No, sugar, I'm fine."

Derek reached over and touched her hand softly, "Sweetness, whats wrong?"

"I was just . . . thinking."

"About?"

"That night when you told me you loved me."

"It was . . . It is the truth. I love you, Penelope."

"I know. But maybe not in the same way_ I_ love _you_."

Derek blinked and starred at her almost sad, yet thoughtful face. "Penelope . . . "

Penelope looked up again. "You don't have to feel sorry for me, or tell me you feel the same because I know somebody like you wouldn't love somebody like me . . . "

"Oh, no, you will not get away with that. There is nothing wrong with you, baby girl."

"What are you saying?"

Derek smiled and stood, walking over and kneeling to eye level with Penelope. "I love you, too. More than anything, baby girl."

Penelope looked into his eyes for a moment before she felt his lips brush against hers, and she closed her eyes, her lips meeting his kiss. But she broke the kiss. "You really love me?"

"More than anything, baby girl."

Penelope blinked away a few tears.

"Whats wrong?" asked Derek as he carressed her cheek.

"I just . . . I never ever thought that you of all people would love me."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I love you, baby girl. I love you."

Those words, that night, meant everything to the two of them. They knew it was real love, and it would last, because they would make it last. And they would never hurt each other, because Derek made her that promise. He loved her too much, and she returned the favor.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Please, please, please review. Thank you!


End file.
